<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i kissed the teacher by lilithqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491870">when i kissed the teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen'>lilithqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Obsidian and Blood - Aliette de Bodard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, teomitl is THIRSTY, to be fair acatl is hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>History isn't really Teomitl's thing. Handsome history <em>professors,</em> on the other hand...well. Professor Acatl is gorgeous, and patient, and kind, and definitely out of Teomitl's reach.</p><p>But when has Teomitl ever accepted <em>anything</em> as being out of his reach?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acatl/Teomitl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i kissed the teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wydPIAxuXdw">when i kissed the teacher - abba</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Jaguar Bro: I’m dead</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: this is how I die</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: Local Man, 18, Found Dead On University Campus</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: what is it now</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): have line of sight, can confirm he’s dying</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): ooh, a double facepalm!</p><p class="western">**Jaguar Bro has sent aHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png**</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: Gaze upon the agent of my demise. Overview of the Aztec Empire professor.</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): damn</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): is it too late to sign up for that course??</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: .</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: nope</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: nope</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: nope nope nope nOPE</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: <em>THAT IS MY </em><em><b>BROTHER</b></em></p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): congrats mihm your brother can get it</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: asdfghgFFGHGFGHJK</p><p class="western">&amp; &amp;</p><p class="western">Teomitl was definitely going to die. Right here, right now, in the middle of his Overview of the Aztec Empire lecture. They would find his corpse later and Mihmatini would <em>laugh</em> at him. At least it was a crowded lecture hall; between that and the air conditioner having been stuck at subzero for the past hour, he could be assured that nobody was actually in the mood to notice the state he was in. He shut his eyes as though it would help.</p><p class="western">Nope. He could still <em>hear</em> him. <em>Virgin Mary, Mother of God. </em></p><p class="western">Professor Acatl’s voice caressed his ears, making him shiver no matter how deeply he tried to burrow into his hoodie. “...believed to have arrived in the Valley of Mexico in roughly 1250 AD...” History wasn’t his strong point, but with a voice like that—warm, resonant, clearly and utterly in love with the subject matter—he didn’t care. He could listen to Acatl read the <em>phone book</em> and be happy, never mind something the man was actually passionate about. And when it came to Nahuatl, where the professor’s voice took on the steady assurance of a man speaking his mother tongue...</p><p class="western">The white girl on his left poked his arm. Heedless of his glare—he’d been <em>occupied,</em> damn it—she hissed, “You got a pencil?”</p><p class="western">He blinked at her. <em>Who uses a notebook and pencils? In this decade? Really?</em> It took a minute of blind rummaging in his laptop bag to produce a pen, and that was after pulling out and discarding two spare flash drives and a folding knife. She flashed him a tired smile and a grateful thumbs’-up; if Acatl hadn’t been at the front of the room, he’d have offered more than a nod in response. She was cute, if not exactly his usual type.</p><p class="western">Acatl was gesturing at the next slide in his powerpoint presentation, and he made himself actually pay attention this time. He definitely wasn’t going to impress him by visibly zoning out in the middle of class. Not for the first time, he was glad he’d picked a seat three rows back and to the left; if he’d been in the front row, there would have been trouble. He took notes on autopilot, eyes on Acatl instead of his laptop screen. He could fix typos later, when he wasn’t watching Acatl move. The man was <em>gorgeous</em>, all long limbs and shining eyes. Sure, the entirely monochrome suit was a little old-fashioned—he even wore a tie most days, though the knot was invariably crooked in a way that made Teomitl ache to fix it for him—but the ponytail wasn’t. He’d spent a lot of time fantasizing about running his fingers through all that wavy hair.</p><p class="western">As well as...other things. Peeling that suit jacket off, yanking that collar aside to bite his pretty throat, being pressed back against the desk and hearing that voice turn heavy as Acatl breathed, <em>“I’m sure there’s something we can do about those grades...”</em> (Never mind that, a month into the semester, he was comfortably staring down at least an A. He could pretend differently if it got Acatl to spread him out on top of the nearest flat surface.) Acatl had shown up one hot day minus the jacket, sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and he swore he’d nearly passed out. He hadn’t taken any notes that day.</p><p class="western">Even the memory made him swallow against a pulse of heat in his gut. <em>No. Bad. No boners in class.</em> Not <em>again,</em> at any rate.</p><p class="western">The worst part, he decided, was that he could have handled it if Mihmatini’s older brother was <em>just</em> hot. He was used to hot. Sure, he’d still spend a lot of time daydreaming about all the things he wanted to do with (and to) him, but it would have been bearable if Acatl had just been a handsome face and slender, elegant body, instead of also being...kind. Patient. Seemingly unflappable, or at least Teomitl had never seen him do more than glower classroom disruptions into submission. He’d only ever heard him be less than professional when Mihmatini was in the room, where they displayed a teasing sort of fondness that struck Teomitl to the core even though it wasn’t even directed at him. <em>I want it to be. I want to make him smile like that. I want to make him laugh. I want to...</em></p><p class="western">An orange flash in the corner of his laptop screen drew his attention to his DMs.</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): looking a little dreamy there :)</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: fUCK OFF, NEZAHUAL</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): is that the way you talk to your best friend??</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: I don’t see mihm here</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): TT_TT</p><p class="western">He huffed at his screen, knowing that Nezahual was lounging in his customary back-of-the-room seat and smirking at him from on high. <em>Knowing you since we were five will not stop me punching you </em> <em>in the dick</em><em>. </em> <em>Don’t push it.</em></p><p class="western">“...And so they settled here, right where we’re sitting.” Acatl paused. “Well, not <em>right</em> where we’re sitting. Back then, this area was still underwater. Which brings us to the next point of today’s lecture—geography. Yes, you do have to know this.” His gaze swept the room, grave, but there was a light in it that made Teomitl feel a little faint. He clearly <em>loved</em> his class.</p><p class="western"><em>Dear god, help me survive this semester.</em> With superhuman effort, he turned his focus back to Google Docs. Maybe, if he applied himself, this crush would fade by midterms.</p><p class="western">&amp; &amp;</p><p class="western">Midterms passed in a blur. His feelings, meanwhile, did not. He was pretty sure he’d done alright on his tests and essays—at least, as sure as he could be given how much studying he hadn’t done. His focus had kept wandering back to the assigned reading for Acatl’s class, remembering that voice patiently going over the same points. His notes had been...less helpful, in comparison.</p><p class="western">God, he hoped he hadn’t embarrassed himself during the test. Acatl had smiled when he’d handed his paper in, so maybe. Maybe there was a chance. He just knew he couldn’t sit and do <em>nothing.</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>I’ll just have to go and see.</em>
</p><p class="western">He timed his arrival carefully. This close to the end of Acatl’s office hours, nobody would interrupt him. Not that Acatl was much sought-after anyway; he knew the way to the man’s office, but it was a long trek through winding corridors and water-stained wallpaper before he reached a door that had been left ajar, plain except for a simple nameplate. From inside, he could hear the familiar sound of halfhearted typing.</p><p class="western">Steeling himself, he stepped inside. There was Professor Acatl, alone. Next to the sight of him—hair pulled back in a messy tail, sleeves rolled up, tie loose, wearing <em>reading glasses</em> which was just <em>unfair—</em>the surroundings faded. He was only dimly aware of the rest of the room, all dark paneling and overcrowded bookshelves. Acatl had made a vaguely attentive noise when he’d entered, but he wasn’t looking at him. He had to say something.</p><p class="western">“Ah...Professor?”</p><p class="western">Something more intelligent than that.</p><p class="western">Acatl looked up from his laptop; the action made his glasses slip down his nose, which was entirely too endearing to be allowed. “Teomitl?” Oh no. He was smiling, that reassuring little quirk of his lips he had for his better students. “I’m surprised to see you here. Nervous about your grades?”</p><p class="western">He had to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to respond. “Uh. Y...yes.” And other things. There were condoms burning a hole in his back pocket.</p><p class="western">“Well.” Acatl settled himself more comfortably in his chair, studying his face. “I can tell you right now, your midterm went very well. And you’re a business major, aren’t you? Ever considered switching?”</p><p class="western"><em> For you? All the time. Constantly. Trust me, you could have me any way you want—oh, you mean majors. Same answer. </em> Moreso once he’d realized the way his fellow business majors tended to treat non-business classes as free credits, as things they didn’t have to <em>work</em> at. After knowing how much Acatl loved his subject matter and wanted to share that enthusiasm, seeing it slighted infuriated him. But the fact that Acatl had been paying attention... “Mm-hmm. How did you know?”</p><p class="western">Was that a faint tinge of red along his cheekbones as his gaze slid away? Dear God, it was. “Mihmatini...mentioned it.”</p><p class="western">He <em>loved</em> Mihmatini. He was going to buy her something designer, just for this. “Oh. I...I do love history—especially your class! If it weren’t for my brothers...”</p><p class="western">Acatl’s gaze turned serious as he met Teomitl’s eyes. For a moment, he seemed to be about to reach for him, but then visibly thought better of it. His voice took on a faint edge. “...You don’t need to let them define your life.”</p><p class="western">He remembered half-overheard conversations and thirdhand gossip—rumors that Acatl’s parents had wanted much better for him than an overworked university posting. Mihmatini had been much more forthright. <em>“Our parents nagged him to join the army like Neutemoc until their dying days. But he loves his job, so...”</em> He’d nodded at the time, unable to imagine loving anything that much. But now he was in Acatl’s office, surrounded by books and stone knives, being looked at like something precious, and he thought he was starting to understand. “No.” He felt himself smile. “But I <em>do</em> need to prove that at least one of us is better at running the company than our father was.”</p><p class="western">Acatl was smiling back, not looking away even as he closed his laptop and stood up. They were roughly the same height; Teomitl had a moment to register the warmth in his brown eyes before a hand was laid on his shoulder and he promptly forgot how to think. “I have no doubt you will. I think you could do anything you put your mind to, Teomitl.”</p><p class="western">His hand was warm on Teomitl’s skin. There were faint calluses there, unusual for a history professor. He wanted to feel them everywhere. “...Professor.” It came out half-strangled. <em>Kiss me. God, kiss me.</em></p><p class="western">Acatl flinched minutely, withdrawing his hand. Seemingly heedless of Teomitl’s internal turmoil, he hastily turned his attention to sweeping his computer and a handful of scattered papers into a messenger bag that looked like it had seen better centuries. “I should—get going. Yes.” And then he was moving, angling to slide past him, and Teomitl knew he was going to lose his chance.</p><p class="western">He reached out, caught hold of his tie, and drew him in. One kiss. Just one, and either he’d be rejected or not but at least he’d know where he stood. At least he could have this. Acatl froze at the first touch, and he had a brief impression of wide, stunned eyes before his own slid shut and their lips met.</p><p class="western">Soft. His lips were soft, and warm, and unmoving against his. For a split second he despaired—he’d misjudged, Acatl would be horrified, any minute he’d be shoved away—and then Acatl made a soft sound and tilted his head, and those lips were turning pliant as a shaky, disbelieving hand came to rest at the small of his back. <em>Oh.</em> Oh, <em>this</em> was how it felt when Acatl kissed you. His glasses were in the way and a loose strand of hair was tickling Teomitl’s nose, but that didn’t matter. It was perfect. Emboldened, he dropped his hands to Acatl’s waist and tugged him in, rewarded almost immediately by the eager press of Acatl’s body against his and an unmistakably hungry noise.</p><p class="western"><em>I could die happy.</em> He knew he was embarrassingly hard and there was no way Acatl couldn’t notice, but he didn’t care as long as the man didn’t stop. When he coaxed Acatl’s mouth open and was duly backed against the desk, feeling the wood dig into his spine, he couldn’t stop the moan that pulled itself out of his throat. <em>Yes, more of that, please.</em></p><p class="western">Acatl wrenched himself away, so suddenly that Teomitl was left gasping. He watched as Acatl raised a trembling hand to his reddened lips, gaze falling to the floor. His other hand had a white-knuckled grip on his bag, but that was shaking too. His glasses had left red marks on the bridge of his nose. “I—you—“</p><p class="western">He should probably apologize. He couldn’t bring himself to form the words. What came out instead, far more snappish than he’d intended, was “I’d do it again.”</p><p class="western">Acatl sucked in a harsh breath. He still wasn’t looking at him—but he wasn’t running, either, or telling him to leave. His voice sounded raw as he sagged in the doorway. “We really, really shouldn’t. My job...”</p><p class="western">It wasn’t a no. He could work with that. Slowly, carefully, he reached to touch his hand. “I won’t let anyone find out.”</p><p class="western">For a second he thought it would work—and then Acatl pulled away, face a carefully blank mask that displayed nothing of whatever he was feeling behind it. “I—I can’t. I’m sorry. You’re my <em>student,</em> Teomitl.”</p><p class="western">He had to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat, feeling a traitorous prickle start up behind his eyes. <em>You knew this was coming, idiot. You knew he’d be the good, principled man he is and turn you down. You shouldn’t even have come here. </em>“...Alright, then.” He was very proud of himself for keeping his voice steady.</p><p class="western">As he turned to go, Acatl caught his gaze and held it. His voice still shook, and there was definitely a blush tinging his face, but his tone was firm. “Come back. After the end of the semester.”</p><p class="western"><em>My god.</em> He had to make himself remember how to breathe, never mind form words. <em>He wants me. He wants me. Or at least...he’s willing to talk about wanting me.</em> “...I will.”</p><p class="western">It was a few weeks. He could wait a few weeks.</p><p class="western">&amp; &amp;</p><p class="western">He could not, in fact, wait a few weeks. It was, oddly enough, easiest to handle in Acatl’s class, where at least he could see the man—could drink his fill, even though they couldn’t touch, and know Acatl wouldn’t forget him. Sometimes Acatl met his eyes and turned away, and he <em>knew</em> he was remembering the kiss. It sent fire through his veins every time. <em>Yes. Look at me. Love me. </em> And when he crossed and uncrossed his legs in the front row, Acatl’s eyes flicked to the movement. Maybe it was mean of him to tease, but he <em>wanted—</em> and Acatl had been the one who’d told him to wait. <em>Look at what you could have, Professor. All this for you.</em></p><p class="western">It was easy to be confident in front of Acatl. In his other classes, he <em>burned. </em>Paying attention had never been harder; while his body was physically present, his mind kept flashing back to Acatl’s hands, Acatl’s mouth. It was bad enough that his friends noticed, and Mihmatini—who, as far as he knew, did not exist socially during class times—messaged him in the middle of one of their shared lectures.</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: teo. are you like</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: ok??????</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: fine, why?</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: bc you keep spacing out? you never do that</p><p class="western">He stared at his screen. <em>Sorry, I can’t read poetry without hearing your brother’s voice</em> would not go over well, but he’d never been good at lying.</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): I think he’s in love</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: no???? i’m just tired</p><p class="western">Jaguar Bro: too many essays</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: ok ok, take care of urself!</p><p class="western">He’d never been more grateful for Nezahual. Despite the man’s stated insistence that he never lied, after one too many creative omissions of facts Mihmatini had adopted the position that everything he said was probably bullshit. As long as Teomitl didn’t give him the reaction he was looking for, Mihm would never suspect him. <em>Maybe one day I’ll tell her. But not now.</em></p><p class="western">The semester oozed onwards until finally—<em>finally</em>—it ended. Teomitl picked his outfit for his last day of Overview of the Aztec Empire with more care than he’d ever done in his life. He rarely wore skinny jeans, but it was the clearest please-peel-these-off-me indicator he could give. Judging by the minute widening of Acatl’s eyes when he sauntered in to hand in his final essay, it worked.</p><p class="western">And then he had to wait. Once again, he timed his arrival for the end of office hours, knowing that Acatl would keep to them. Knowing—dear God, knowing that Acatl was <em>waiting</em> for him. By the time he pushed open Acatl’s door, he was wound so tightly he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin.</p><p class="western">“...I’m here.”</p><p class="western">Acatl had risen from his seat at his approach. “...So you are.” He swallowed visibly before slowly, deliberately, taking his glasses off. “Lock the door behind you?”</p><p class="western">He locked the door. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. There was an inkstain on Acatl’s cheek, and golden flecks in his brown eyes.</p><p class="western">He really wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but then they were colliding and he didn’t care anymore. It was deliciously easy to press Acatl back into his chair and straddle his hips, feeling him arch under him as they kissed. When he slid a hand up into his hair, Acatl made a frankly incredible sound that went straight to his cock, pulling a growl from his own throat.</p><p class="western">“Later,” Acatl gasped when Teomitl left his mouth to devote attention to his neck, “we really should talk about—this.” Given that his hands had wound up on Teomitl’s ass and squeezed encouragingly when he kissed a spot just under his jaw, it would probably be <em>much</em> later.</p><p class="western">Teomitl made a noncommittal noise. Acatl’s throat deserved much more focus than anything involving words, and when he fumbled the first few buttons of his shirt the man trembled under him. It was intoxicating. He slipped his fingers inside and the heat of Acatl’s skin almost scorched him. He wanted to taste.</p><p class="western">He ground down against the bulge in Acatl’s slacks, and the chair creaked alarmingly. They both froze.</p><p class="western">Acatl almost laughed. It sounded strained. “Ah. We should...move.”</p><p class="western">Pulling away was the hardest thing he’d ever done, but then he was settling himself on the edge of the desk and feeling Acatl’s gaze sweep slowly up his legs. He couldn’t help but smirk through the heat in his own face; Acatl looked downright debauched. Flushed, half hard, shirt partially undone—it made something hot and possessive coil in his gut. “See something you like?”</p><p class="western">“Jesus <em>Christ,</em> yes.” Acatl shoved himself up out of his chair; Teomitl expected more kisses, but then his mouth found his throat instead and he made a breathy, desperate noise at the first scrape of teeth. He hoped it left a mark; for a moment all he could do was dig his nails into Acatl’s shoulderblades and shudder. Unlike him, Acatl clearly had no problems talking, though his voice was rough as he breathed, “Swear to God, from the moment I saw you—“</p><p class="western">Teomitl hiked a leg up around his hips; in a minute he knew he’d be begging for Acatl to tear his clothes off, but right now he just wanted to be closer. “You could have <em>had</em> me. We could have been—ah—“ Acatl was mouthing a bruise into the base of his throat, sending shockwaves through his veins “—doing this all semester—“</p><p class="western">Acatl’s hands slid up under his shirt, making him arch with a gasp as his fingers found suddenly-sensitive nipples. “We could not have.” It was a growl. “But now...”</p><p class="western">“Please.” Even to his own ears, his voice sounded raw. He was so aroused it actually hurt.</p><p class="western">Acatl drew back a bit, but he was only going for his pants; when Teomitl wriggled half out of them, baring skin, he made a noise like he’d been punched and kissed him so roughly it was almost a bite. His hands were already at his hips when he breathed, “I—how do you want—?”</p><p class="western">He didn’t need to think about what he wanted. He’d spent too long fantasizing about it. “Bend me over.” It came out shaky. “Bend me over on this desk and fuck me until I <em>scream.”</em></p><p class="western">Acatl paused. Teomitl saw the exact moment his words sunk in, because he went red. “...Oh, god.” He dropped his head to Teomitl’s shoulder, taking a slow breath. “I’ve never—“</p><p class="western"><em>What. Has anyone ever seen you?! </em>But saying that wouldn’t get them anywhere, so he ferreted out condoms and lube from his pockets. He’d never been more grateful for planning. “Do you want to?”</p><p class="western">Thumbs pressed into his hipbones hard enough to bruise, and he bit back a cry. This was going to be <em>incredible.</em> Acatl’s words came out ragged. <em>“Yes.”</em></p><p class="western">And then he was being rolled over, and had barely enough coordination to kick his shoes off and consign his jeans to the floor. Acatl’s hands skimmed slowly over his thighs, and he shivered.<em> Oh, Christ.</em> But then they paused, and he propped himself up on one elbow and twisted around for a look at Acatl’s face. The hunger in his eyes was exciting, but his hesitation was not. “I won’t break.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm.” One hand left his skin and came back cold and slick, trailing lightly over his entrance; when a finger slid in, he almost collapsed back onto the desk. “Good?”</p><p class="western">He bit back a whine. Barely. Not because it felt like anything much yet, but because it was <em>Acatl</em> carefully working him open—and then another finger joined the first, and he savored the stretch. “Oh, <em>fuck</em> yes—ahh...” He’d managed to angle his fingers in exactly the right way to send sparks up his spine, still slow and deliberate and <em>hot.</em> “Professor, <em>please.”</em></p><p class="western">Acatl snarled, rough and wordless, and gritted out, “Don’t call me that here.” His fingers curled, and Teomitl keened. “Say my name.”</p><p class="western">“Acatl,” he gasped, breathless—those amazing, maddening fingers wouldn’t <em>stop. </em>And then, “Acatl, I swear to <em>God</em> if you don’t fuck me—“</p><p class="western">He tore the packet open with his teeth, promptly dropped the foil, nearly dropped the condom too, and swore viciously. Teomitl, viscerally aware of his current position, managed not to laugh. But then the condom was in place and his fingers were gone—<em>oh,</em> he was <em>empty</em> —and Acatl’s cock was replacing it in a slow, smooth thrust that had his eyes rolling back in his head as he sank back to the desk. <em>Fuck. Fuck. I am not going to survive this.</em></p><p class="western">Acatl’s voice was raw by the time he spoke, hilted as deep as he could go. Teomitl trembled; he’d never felt this full before. “Christ, you’re like a vice—“ He sounded like he needed a minute, but he was still rocking his hips, little tiny thrusts that made Teomitl gasp and clench down around him because it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed more. He needed everything.</p><p class="western">He swallowed, throat gone dry. There wasn’t enough room for him to get much leverage pinned against the desk; he knew that whatever Acatl wanted to give him, he’d have to take. “Move. <em>Move.”</em> He knew he sounded desperate, and didn’t care. So he shifted his weight, grinding roughly against the desk; when Acatl groaned and sank back only to thrust in again, he knew he’d done it right. <em>“Harder.”</em></p><p class="western">“Fuck, <em>Teomitl.”</em> Acatl set a hand on the desk, bracing himself, and Teomitl had a moment to think <em>oh, thank god</em> before Acatl was giving him exactly what he’d asked for—more of that, and harder, slow deep thrusts that sent rolling waves through him and straight to his cock. He made an incoherent noise and muffled it with his forearm; the walls were thin around here, and he was pretty sure he’d feel bad if Acatl lost his job over this. Eventually.</p><p class="western"><em>I’d get you a better job. No, I’d keep you at home, my kept man, eating caviar and reading all the books you want and fucking me just like—</em> A particularly hard thrust jarred a cry from him, and he panted out “I—“ before even figuring out what he was going to say, but then Acatl just kept up the pace and he cut himself off with a broken moan. “God—that, just like that, <em>faster.”</em></p><p class="western">“Like this?” Acatl’s voice was a savage thing, all raw edges and need, and the hand that came to rest at his hip grabbed almost hard enough to hurt. And then he was doing just what Teomitl asked for, and Teomitl felt the edge loom. “Is <em>this</em> what you like?”</p><p class="western">Closer. Closer. But it wasn’t enough—fucking <em>hell,</em> it wouldn’t be enough just to get fucked, rubbing himself desperately against the desk. He needed Acatl’s hands. “Touch me. <em>Please</em>—“ He was begging. He knew it. He didn’t care, because it got Acatl’s hand to leave his hip and wrap around his cock, pumping him until the skittering sparks up his spine overflowed and turned his world white. He felt himself squeeze around Acatl’s hard flesh, heard an answering gasp at his ragged, muffled cry.</p><p class="western">And then he was oversensitive and shaking, but Acatl <em>kept going.</em> Teomitl shuddered, toes curling, and braced himself against the desk; finally, after a small eternity, Acatl spent himself with a groan. Hot breath washed over the back of Teomitl’s neck, but he didn’t mind in the least.</p><p class="western">His brain still felt fuzzy. It took a few seconds of silently working his jaw to find the capacity for speech. “That...was...” <em>The best fucking thing ever. Absolutely indescribable. I should tie you to my bed and never let you leave.</em> His thighs were sore as hell and would undoubtedly bruise, but honestly? It was worth it.</p><p class="western">Acatl’s voice was soft, but the hand that stroked his spine gently was even softer. He sounded <em>tender,</em> and it tugged hard on Teomitl’s heartstrings. “...You are incredible.”</p><p class="western">He said nothing. Words seemed to have fled. It wasn’t until Acatl pulled out, making them both shudder, that he managed, “I still want more.” <em>Not just here. Not just—a fling, your dirty secret. </em></p><p class="western">“Teomitl!” It was almost a laugh, and Acatl shook his head ruefully. “I do need to<em> recover,</em> you know. Things happen once you leave your twenties behind you.”</p><p class="western">“Not like that!” He flexed his thighs experimentally. God, he’d be feeling this for <em>weeks.</em> But there were things he needed to say, and this wasn’t a conversation he could have in his current state. He needed pants, for one thing. But even after he cleaned himself up and got mostly dressed, he still wasn’t sure how to say it. <em>You’re kind and intelligent and devastatingly handsome and I want to see more of you</em>. He swallowed, finding it impossible to look directly at him. “I—let me take you out to dinner?”</p><p class="western">Acatl was blushing again, but his smile was radiant. “I’d like that.”</p><p class="western">&amp; &amp;</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: would you happen to know anything abt why my bro is walking around w/love bites</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: grinning @ his phone like an idiot</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: his NEW phone, btw, bc SOMEHOW he was induced to replace the cracked one from 2009 w/the latest model iphone?</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT TEOMITL</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): I can’t help but notice that dear teo has changed his facebook status :)</p><p class="western">Snacts (snake facts): and my, what’s this on your instagram account? whatever were you doing at the beach with mihm’s favorite brother??</p><p class="western">Holder of the One Braincell: T E O M I T L</p><p class="western">**Jaguar Bro has left the chat**</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can hmu on <a href="https://notapaladin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/ship_to_hell/">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>